


Pyrrha: Trapped With The Fall Maiden

by MrPermafrost, PennedByIce



Series: Pyrrha - The Fall Maiden [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPermafrost/pseuds/MrPermafrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedByIce/pseuds/PennedByIce
Summary: This is basically a solo account of Pyrrha Nikos before her death, this is plot twisted to be completely AU as Pyrrha never dies.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Neptune Vasilias
Series: Pyrrha - The Fall Maiden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061078
Kudos: 5
Collections: RWBY





	1. Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative version of Pyrrha Nikos and how she never actually dies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha’s thoughts leading up to her final moments, the love she had discovered, the change of path in her destiny...

**Pyrrha's POV**

Oh Jaune, the man who I had so much love for couldn’t bear to hear the cries of the screaming in that capsule as Amber’s aura is flown through some atlas technology and guided into my body, I’m screaming and I’m hitting my fists at the glass. It's sharp burning pain, it sets nothing but the blazing non-visible flames down every fibre of my being, my own aura admits a fluctuating red glow as it tries to fight the intrusion. My eyes close from the sight briefly as I cry out. And that’s when I hear his voice of Jaunescream the words “Pyrrha!”

My eyes stung as the process was beginning to fight my body and that’s when I noticed her, melting glass to form a bow, a beautiful dark glassed bow that she fires and pierced through the glass at the fall maiden. The transfer of powers hadn’t been completed but she soon used the elemental versions of it to make a statement.

The glass is opened and Jaune is ordered by Professor Ozpin to get us out.

This was the woman who had hurt innocent people and had no remorse, it never existed, I stand my foot down and although weakened by the transfer, I faintly see a soft orange glow on my hand, as it’s placed on Jaune’s back.

“But I can help.” As I was yelled at by Professor Ozpin to get help.

The woman’s amber eyes glowed with fires that would burn a thousand grim with no ease, I feel like I'm imagining things as I hurry with Jaune to get exactly the help we were told to retrieve.

We made it out finally to the beacon courtyard, I felt like I had to do what’s best for Beacon.

I kissed the boy that had grown into a man, not because I fought to train him to the hero he wanted to be, and he snuck into Beacon for, but because he had my heart, he appreciated what those never knew about me, he held my hand when I questioned my destiny and still I never felt like I could honestly show him in any other way that I loved him too.

My mind was set to make sure the school and Professor Ozpin was okay, I had come to Beacon because I wanted no one else to know me as the celebrity of Sanctum academy.

After Jaune was sent away for help, polarity my semblance was used more than it ever could have been, I forced the broken elevator to the highest level, the metal grinding and screeching loud alerting anyone that I was coming, I had to stop this woman who had done terrible things, who was behind so much than just accidents at the amity arena.

My mother’s green eyes drifted in my vision she would have told me to follow my heart, and here I was.

As the elevator opened the doors flung open and I saw the woman who had shed blood just for power. Maybe this was my destiny?

The Huntress inside of me knew there were no choices to make, this was for the people dead or alive.

And this was where the years of my training had come to prove my worth.

The battle soon began...

= To Be Continued


	2. The Impossible Girl Lives - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha Nikos wakes up to find herself in Atlas, and in the presence of someone she least expected after the fall of Beacon.

Neptune had been summoned by the Atlesian head of command General Ironwood. Great, this is just great. He figured that Ironwood was going to just yell at him or something for no reason. In all honesty, team SSSN right now... or should I say NSS, because Neptune is feeling like all the pressure of being a team leader is on him now. This would be due to the fact that Sun is now in Menagerie, instead of with them in Vale. To say the least, Neptune was already rather angered by that development, but now he is being called to go to General Ironwood? Yeah, things are not looking too good for Neptune today, as he also needs to get the team to Vacuo, or at least that's what he thinks at the moment. He doesn't really know what's in store for both him and his team as he opened the door to the room where Ironwood had been said to be. A grunt and sigh would escape the blue-haired male as he pretty much slammed the door closed after walking in. He opened room 14's door, not 12. He really didn't know what the general would have to tell him, so he was both nervous, yet deep down inside he had a feeling it wouldn't be bad news, he just wouldn't be able to put a finger on what it could be. After all, they're pretty much the last team in the area, it could be anything.

The beeping hospital machine echoed in Pyrrha's ears for the quadruple time that day. "Miss Nikos, try to calm your heart rate down before you begin training." A Doctor of Atlas told her, Pyrrha was confused and unsettled, her mind could only think of the moments of Cinder's arrows cut through her back, and in front of her unarmored chest. Atlas had remade her beloved Milo and Akoúo̱, the strength in them was far stronger but the weapons remained almost identical to the ones she had before. "Please tell me why General Ironwood is putting me through this right now. Why can't I just go back to my team?" Pyrrha sighed in frustration and when she let her emotions make the better of her, that is also when her dangerous movements could easily be enlightened, unintentionally Pyrrha threw the doctor's equipment to the other side of the room where an electric green barrier was raised, where General Ironwood was watching her. Why was everything so difficult to grasp, her emotions were clouding her judgement as she still felt like a failure Professor Ozpin, and everything Beacon went through. Her friends. Her words spoke out loud as she noticed a blue-haired boy walking towards the General. "Neptune?" Pyrrha said but undoubtedly she was probably not heard as the room was soundproof and just a way for her recovery to be monitored. Pyrrha turned her face away and looked at the doctor who was just trying to help. "I... I'm sorry" as she finally noticed the destruction of metal machinery used to help her recovery and aid in helping her become better once more, but none of this truly made sense.

Pyrrha watched as Neptune went into the room with Ironwood, where the General just simply offered him a seat. After that, it only took a two-minute exchange for Ironwood to explain the 'situation' of Pyrrha Nikos to the Vasilias. To summarize the talk, there was no attempt at small talk, just what had happened was laid out before Neptune. Ironwood would then next tell Neptune what he was here for, and what his 'job' was. That job would just so happen to be to help and get miss Nikos back with her team. Ironwood pretty much knew that at least Sun would be going to the Island of Menagerie, since they were nowhere to be seen, as it was the most logical choice for Sun to of made. This would mean that Neptune is down a team member, and Pyrrha would be that member for until she's fit for field stuff again. Neptune didn't hesitate to take up the opportunity to hop on board with the idea. It will definitely help get their mind off of what was going on around them. After all, Neptune would need help with the team. he's never lead anything before. However, before he was done talking to Ironwood, there was one question even Pyrrha could read that came out of Neptune's mouth. "Can I go in?" Of course, Ironwood would let him into the room, and he'd almost immediately go bedside to where Pyrrha was. And for once, Neptune had something of a serious, non-flirty, expression on his face. "Hey Pyrrha, how're you feeling?"

"Better than I feel emotional. What brings you to Atlas? Where is your team?" Pyrrha's words came out, having already distressed herself enough today her preparation to recovery was slow winding progress and General Ironwood told the doctor to leave and give them both some time. "My friends and my family all believe I am dead, from the fall of Beacon, I watched Professor Ozpin be brutally attacked to death, I tried to stop Cinder and... and..." Her emotions once more came to the surface as she could feel her anger and hurt chastises her body. "I don't wish to talk about me anymore, how are you?" Pyrrha closed her green eyes as she tried to let him comfort her for a moment, a friend was exactly what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the wonderful writer of Neptune's part including his actions and where he spoke, my dear friend on Twitter. @NeptuneVasilias - Go and Follow If You love Live-Action RP and reading a talented Rwby RP'er!


	3. The Impossible Girl Lives Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to after Pyrrha had woken up from the hospital and next thing you know, she is in battle training with Neptune.

Neptune, before speaking, gave Pyrrha a brief hug before responding to her question. "I'm doing pretty alright, thanks for asking... and three fourths of my team are in Atlas because Ironwood needed us to help you get back into shape, and we only had three of our members." Neptune responds, while looking her in the eyes. He could tell that she had so much anger and hurt just from her body language and even her eyes, but he couldn't do much right now as far as words are concerned. He had nothing he could comfort her with.

That would be because he has so much resentment and rage going through him as well. to say the least, he was not impressed with the 'skills' his usual team leader of sun has been showing as far as 'leadership' is concerned."But I can say that we'd rather be here than Vacuo." Neptune responds with a chuckle, in an attempt to lighten the mood between them. He had managed to make Pyrrha smile for the first time in the week she had been rescued and recovering, she could see why General Ironwood wanted them to have time together and hopefully it was enough to get herself through everything right now.

"Well nothing quite like this situation says I have been resurrected try and kill me now." Pyrrha joked as she needed the humour to make herself fight through recovery. "I appreciate your help, its only going to make me want to chase my dreams further as a huntress" The assistant to the doctor entered the room and handed Pyrrha her weapons."When your ready Miss Nikos we would like you to be in the training room"

Pyrrha looked at Neptune and with her beloved weapons sheathed on her back once again, she walked causally to the room they would need to be in, she was ready to find her strength again, a sparring match with Neptune would certainly help her to feel more confident once more.

Neptune didn't think it would be HIM sparring against Pyrrha, he thought he'd just be talking. Since Sage is the strongest one, he figured Sage would be the sparring partner that Pyrrha would want and need. Not himself, this was going to be interesting for the Vasilias, as he has always wondered where he would measure up against Mistral's 'best'...So he'd take this opportunity in stride.

Neptune would follow Pyrrha as he'd at least get a response to the redheaded huntress. "I was hoping we might be able to help you want to continue on. We're just glad to have you here. We need a fourth person, because things just don't seem right without one!"Neptune responds to her, as he practically readies himself mentally in the process, his mind needs to be off of how pissed he is, and he needs to come up with a battle plan.

Pyrrha assembled herself ready with her polarity and her weapons were in her grasp. "Don't hold back on me now." Her words spoke as her weapons were ready, she was about to spar with Neptune and remember how to fight, she needed to regain her confidence in the battlefield with General Ironwood watching from the protective screen, Pyrrha put her right foot forward and mentally counted to three in her mind before swinging for her first attack against Neptune. 

Whilst she began the battle her aura usually a warm red colour seemed to have turned more orange like she could see almost a few seasonal fall leaves on her. It distracted her mentality a little as she watched Neptune swing at her her mind shaking the thoughts as she went in to defend herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to my co creator and fellow writer as Neptune. You area diamond. I love our story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Would you like a mini-series?  
> If you want to see live-action roleplay of Pyrrha's journey I have Twitter, comment to me if you wish for me to follow you!


End file.
